


Chapter 1

by fan_CAO



Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_CAO/pseuds/fan_CAO





	Chapter 1

Most of the class was gone that day, so Koro-Sensei came up with an idea:

“Okay boys and girls, today we are going to play a game.” Koro-Sensei announced as the class sat down in a circle. “The game will be… Truth or Dare!!” Some kids gasped. “Participation is mandatory. If you choose not to participate, you will be serving detention after school today, as well as a note to your parents saying that you disobeyed my orders. There will be other consequences as well.”

“The adults will leave you in this room alone to play. I will put Ritsu on supervision, she will not be participating. To start the game, spin the pencil in the middle of the circle and the person it lands on gets to choose a person and ask truth or dare. That person gets to choose someone else after the truth or dare they have to do. Questions?” He looked around. 

“Yes, Kaede?”

“Do I have to play?”

“Yes. If you don’t there will be consequences.”

Kaede sighed.

“Let’s play now!” Koro-Sensei said, laughing his weird laugh. “Oh, and you will have to play for the whole day. That’s six hours. Your lunch and things are all with you. I will also check on you every hour or so. Have fun!” He slipped out of the room to Italy to get some Gelato. Who knows what he up to?

Karma spun the pencil. He was surprised when it ended up landing on himself. “Hmmm… Let me see… Nagisa… Truth or dare?”

Nagisa hesitated. He knew no one should ever say “Dare” when Karma was the picker, but still, Nagisa didn’t want him to know his secrets. “Just pick already!” Kaede said, making Karma smirk. He had good ones for both truth and dare. “Uh… um… d.. da… dare…” He finally got out. Karma smiled even harder which made Nagisa instantly regret her decision.

“I dare you to wear this.” He said, holding up a girls uniform. Nagisa frowned. “Is it too late to switch to truth?” Nagisa asked. “Alright, then who’s your crush?” Karma said playfully. Nagisa figured someone else would just ask him the same question afterwards if he played truth, so he just stuck to it. 

“I guess…” Nagisa stopped. “Spit it out already!” Somebody said. “Who is it?” Someone else said. “K… Ka… Karma” He said. Karma started teasing her.

“Okuda, truth or dare?” Nagisa asked, cutting him off. Okuda replied “truth” after a quick moment of hesitation. “Who do you like? I mean… If you do like anyone…” Okuda blushed and quietly said “Karma.”


End file.
